Lyrically Inspired 10 JackGwen Songfic Drabbles
by jointhehunt
Summary: Taking that ever-popular meme of putting your iPod on shuffle and writing whilst a song plays, here I present 10 short stories about Jack and Gwen, inspired by my music. : Rated for safety, over a particular drabble - you'll know it when you see it. xD


_Ten Drabbles / Ten Songs Meme: 1.) Pick a character/pairing/fandom. / 2.) Put your music on shuffle. / 3.) Write a drabble related to the song. You have from the time the song starts until it ends to write. / 4.) Do ten and post!_

_(I take no credit for the meme itself, or any of the characters involved. The only things that are mine are my dreams, which inspire my stories. :) Hope you enjoy!)  
_

_My pair is, of course, Jack/Gwen 3  
_

Piece of my Wish

She clutched at him as if she was clinging on for dear life - and she was. His strong arms around her, supporting her, carrying her back to the SUV, were her lifeline. Her fingers scrabbled at his neck for a brief moment before she lost her grip, feeling herself slipping into the blackness she'd been trying desperately to fight. Jack looked down at her as her eyes flickered shut, and she unconsciousness finally. He reassured himself with the faint pulse at her neck.

He'd always imagined himself being her hero, whisking her away in his arms. But not like this. Not with her blood staining his skin. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. He'd dreamed of this moment. But as he felt warm blood on his fingers and Gwen's weight become heavier in his arms as she fell limp, he realised this was one piece of the wish he'd never wanted.

Miss Invisible

She always watched from afar. Wishing she was part of whatever relationship he had at the time. It didn't matter if it was Ianto, another stranger he was seducing just to get past them, or yet another of the aliens that seemed to fall from the sky - he always was like _that_ with them. But never with her.

He never seemed to notice her, not in that way. And then he'd turn to her with a grin on his face, or hug her, or even share a moment or memory with her - but she would always be just a friend. Nothing more. And she so dearly wanted more.

Why was she the only one he wouldn't charm? She felt a tear trail down her cheek, and she lowered her head, letting her hair fall across her face, hiding it as she pretended to work. She would be professional. No-one would ever know.

Fernando

He pulled her along by the hand, them both running over the desolate waste-land towards the horizon where the battle-field lay. Both of them could feel their hearts beating out a samba, and later they'd both swear they could hear the other's doing the same. Thin smiles and unspoken promises passed between them as they approached the battle-field. Gwen felt a tear reach her eye - she was sure she was going to die tonight. They both would, but of course she was the only one who would stay that way. But she was fully prepared to do this, fulfil her duty as part of Torchwood. A glance to the sky showed the thousands of stars watching over them.

Finally, they drew close enough... to see not a battle-ground, but a massacre. Both speechless, they walked slowly forwards. They'd missed it. It had finished, seemingly only moments earlier, if the fresh liquid blood staining the ground was anything to go by. Suddenly, Gwen threw herself at Jack and clung to him in a tight hug. They'd survived - this time.

Can U See the Light

"Gwen?" Jack called, waving a hand in front of her face. His panic was obvious in his voice, but Gwen didn't notice. She was in some sort of trance, gazing ever forwards, seemingly straight through him.

"Can you see it, Jack?" she murmered. "The light. The dead. There's something out there."

Suddenly, she looked straight at him, straight through him. "There's something coming for you. Can you see it? The light? Can you, Jack?" Her voice was rising in tone and pitch, becoming hysteric.

"It's coming for you - for us!" She screamed and collapsed forwards. Jack sprang forward to catch her, and stroked her hair until she woke, whispering to her all the while.

"Yes, Gwen, I can see it. I know. But I'll keep you safe. Always. I promise you that."

Boys and Girls

Jack stared down into her wide, bright eyes, and she looked straight back at him. They leaned closer, and their lips met in a soft kiss, as gentle sighs and moans emanated from the warm body beneath him. He leant back a little, still thrusting softly, gazing at the beautiful woman laying beneath him, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

"Jack," she whimpered. "Jack, I... I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Now bloody well do it harder," she added, with a wicked grin. Jack laughed and leant in again for another kiss as he increased his pace. Gwen Cooper was one hell of a woman, and she was his, always.

On the Run (Torchwood: Children of Earth)

Running, forever running. That was all they seemed to do in Torchwood. But somehow today it seemed so much more real. They weren't chasing something - they were the ones being chased. He dragged Gwen behind him, willing her to run as fast as she could. God knows how she did it in those boots, but he loved them.

If I

Jack held her in his arms, a tight hug, as she leant into his chest. Her small frame felt vulnerable, fragile - but he knew how strong she really was. He admired her so much for that. He pulled away a little, and almost regretted it at the look in her eyes as he did so. But he had something he had to do, and he hoped that would put the joy and love back into those beautiful big eyes.

"Gwen," he started, reached out to hold her face in his hands. "If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

Gwen looked startled for a moment, as her eyes grew even wider, then a huge smile played across her face.

"If you ever did, I would say yes, of course."

"Well then," Jack smiled back, dropping to one knee in front of her, and pulling a small box from his back pocket. "Gwen Cooper, please do me this honour of marrying me."

I Am the City

He heard a noise behind him, and turned around to see Gwen Cooper walking tentatively towards him, the wind tearing at her hair and clothes, threatening to throw her off-balance. She saw him looking and smiled nervously, before looking back towards her feet to concentrate on where she was putting them. It was an awful long way down if she fell. _Damn Jack Harkness and his affinity for rooftops!_

Eventually, she was close enough for him to reach out a hand and pull her in close to him, holding her safe from falling. She gazed around at the incredible vista, and felt a pull at her heart and a smile gracing her face.

"I can see why you love it up here," she said. "You can see the entire city."

Jack looked at her for a moment, then back out across the buildings. "I am the city," he said, "and the city is me."

Redemption

"I'm sorry!" the voice echoed around the Hub. "Gwen, really, I'm so sorry!" Jack called from his office down to where Gwen was currently storming away. "But I couldn't do anything else! There was nothing more I could do!"

Gwen turned to look up at him, tears in her eyes. "No, Jack. You could have saved some of them. They didn't ALL have to die! When will you see that?"

"Gwen, I'll never be like you." Jack's response came. "I'll never have as much heart as you do. But I'm trying, and I'm learning. Please, just forgive me. It was a mistake."

"Redemption..." Gwen murmured, lowering her eyes to the ground. "That's saved for the good people, Jack." A pause. "That's why I can't have it either."

Run for Your Lives (Torchwood: Children of Earth)

They ran across the concrete, bullets flying all around them. She heard Jack cry beside her, and felt his hand fall from her grip. He fell to the ground, and as she turned to look at him his eyes told her all she needed to know.

He'd be alright. She needed to go, to get away from here, before she suffered the same fate.

She ran for her life.


End file.
